


Intertwined and Undone

by kitestrings



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, hey I'm back, this time with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestrings/pseuds/kitestrings
Summary: This time, they knew exactly what they were doing. (Companion piece to Immature and Unprofessional)





	Intertwined and Undone

**Author's Note:**

> HI AGAIN! I wanted to do this little thing as a little thank you to everyone who's supported I&U! If you ever thought, "Hey I like this fic, but I wish she'd write the sex parts," well, here you go! There's more anniversary content on my blog, papillon-jasmin on tumblr! :D 
> 
> This takes place between chapters 3 and 4. Hope you enjoy it!

                “Just for tonight,”

                The words rang in Qrow’s ears as he and Winter slipped away into the night. The hall was filled with high-ranking Atlas military officers rubbing elbows and praising one another, which was no interest to either of them. Even more than that, Ironwood could be found wandering among the crowd, and an encounter with him would be disastrous for them both. Hunters and Huntresses like themselves were more than happy to work within the shadows. Hand in hand, they snuck through dark hallways and out the back door, into the biting cold air.

                The wind on Qrow’s face reminded him that this was absolutely, undeniably real. It otherwise could have been the invention of his mind, wandering somewhere far away, but in no fantasy would he have imagined this icy breeze.

                “Cold?” Winter asked, threatening to tease him. He might have been put off by her smirk and her uniform, if she hadn’t been leading him by the hand to her apartment. He had been quick to dismiss her altogether the first time he had seen her wear it, and had thought himself principled for doing so. It was alarming how quickly his principles had fallen away with a shift in circumstances.

                “Maybe,” he said, “I left my coat back there, I don’t know how you’re not—“ He stopped, unable or unwilling to finish his sentence. In truth, he had turned to look at Winter and suddenly felt very warm.

                She chuckled. “I’m sure you don’t leaving mind leaving behind a mystery, do you? This is sort of your style, right?”

                Qrow huffed in exaggerated discontent, “I’ve never had style, you take that back.” This made her laugh, which he loved. Since their falling out nine months previous, he had wondered if he would ever hear it again. He had imagined a future of glares and whispered words, pointed glances across rooms. But this moment, Winter laughing as they walked the streets of Atlas, proved that other futures were possible. Of course, planning was pointless. She had offered him a chance, and he had set aside his stubbornness in order to take it. Just for tonight.

                “Thank you,” Winter said, in a soft, odd tone of voice that he couldn’t quite place. She didn’t seem to want to look at him as she said it. After a few moments of silence, she clarified, “I needed the chance to escape. You’re…well, you’re the only one in my life who might give me that.”

                Qrow wasn’t quite sure what to say. This evening was the first time Winter had opened up to him, and she had done so to the point of tears earlier. Frankly, he was still getting used to it. They _should_ have continued down their path of sexually charged hatred, by any logical train of thought. But certain things were undeniable. Every new facet of her fascinated him more, and everything she offered only drew him closer.

                “Well, I’m happy to provide any service you might desire,” he said with a wink, wrapping an arm around her waist. She gave a feeble laugh and covered her face with both her hands. Underneath them, she was blushing furiously. _Adorable,_ he thought to himself for a moment before he pushed it away.

                “Oh come on Winter,” Qrow said, “You can’t possibly be shy after last time.”

                She cleared her throat. “Excuse me, that’s Lieutenant Coronel Schnee to you,” she said, with only a small hint of a laugh. She unlocked the door to her apartment as she added, “And anyway, this is different.”

                “How so?” Qrow said, raising his eyebrows.

                Winter paused for a few seconds, then pushed open the door and said, “This time, we know exactly what we’re doing.”

                As Qrow stepped into the blinding light of her kitchen, he was forcefully reminded that he was wearing an Atlas military uniform. He tugged at the cuffs, disgruntled, until he noticed the way Winter was looking at him. There was still color in her face, but her expression had changed. She was smirking now, and her half lidded eyes had the telltale spark of a Huntress moving in on her prey. She tugged him by his tie and pulled him in. Suddenly, he didn’t mind the uniform as much.

                Her kiss was forceful, unrelenting, and Qrow couldn’t get enough of it. He didn’t have time to think or even breathe. It was everything he could do to keep up with what was happening and appreciate all the sensations she offered him. Whatever move he made, she matched it. When he put his hands on her waist, she pulled him in by his collar. And when he brushed her bangs out of her face, she unclasped his jacket and slipped it off his shoulders. After all, Winter Schnee was on a warpath. Tonight she had conquered the Atlas military, and Qrow was sure he would be next.

                He stopped for a moment to sigh, exasperated at the seemingly insurmountable task of removing Winter’s uniform. Even sober in a brightly lit room, it seemed almost deliberately overcomplicated. “No wonder you guys are so uptight,” he said, shaking his head.

                Winter led him to her bedroom, laughing all the while. There she moved to turn off the lights, but Qrow stopped her, placing his hand over hers. “We know what we’re doing now, right?” He said slyly, and she blushed just a little. As tempting as it was to slip into the natural intimacy of the darkness, he wanted to enjoy every moment of what was about to happen in crystal clear detail.

                “You could say that,” she said, sounding a little unsure.

                “Oh yeah?” He asked.

                “Well,” she began, resting a hand on his chest, and just barely brushing her lips against his. The feeling was absolutely electric. “There’s still a few things I’d like to know about you,” she said, unbuttoning his shirt in order to move her hand to his bare chest.

                “How do you intend to find out?” Qrow asked. He was enjoying flirting, but lust had hijacked his brain and his capacity to be clever was waning.

                “Trial and error,” Winter replied, letting her teeth brush against his lips as she spoke. “Like a proper Huntress.” She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, and he decided it was finally time to catch up.

                With minimal help, Qrow removed her vest, blouse and bra, all the while trying to seem less frantic than he felt. Even at the depths of his pride—surreptitiously entangled with an Atlas military officer—he still had a reputation to uphold. That thought led to a moment of clarity, in which he realized how this looked from the outside. There was no reasonable explanation for this situation. Sure, Winter was incredibly attractive. That was impossible to deny as his hands wandered across her bare chest. Her breasts alone left him speechless, as they had the first night they met. But after years of casual sex, it took more than tits and ass to cause a repeat offense such as this.

                Qrow was temporarily jerked back to reality by Winter pushing him up against the wall, a little harder than he would have expected. He watched her eyes go wide as she realized she had unintentionally knocked the wind out of him. He tried to cover up his sharp breath with a  smirk and a laugh. To his surprise, Winter looked equally embarrassed.

                “Ah, I’m sorry!” She said, drawing her hands off his chest as her face filled with color.

                “Geez Winter,” he sighed, placing a hand behind her neck and pulling her back in, “If you wanted to go a few rounds you could have just told me.”

                She laughed, and when she kissed hem he could feel her smile in it. This was exactly why he was able to look past her circumstances and break so many of his own rules. Winter didn’t admire him in the way young Huntresses did, not in the slightest. From the moment she sized him up in the Atlas bar, she had faced him as an equal. And in the deepest, most honest parts of his mind, Qrow saw her the same way.

                His train of thought derailed the exact moment that Winter began to kiss his neck. Her hands were toying with his belt now, teasing him. She let out a small triumphant chuckle. “Yes, I remembered,” she whispered.

                “Hmph,” Qrow said, but he could hardly pretend he wasn’t enjoying it. It was no surprise that Winter Schnee liked to be in control. It was also no surprise that Qrow was more than happy to oblige. She led him by the belt to her bed, and any remaining ounce of self-reflection vanished.

                As he leaned over her, she seemed a little smaller, a little softer, and a little less imposing. But a single smirk reminded him that even if she wasn’t physically on top, she was still absolutely in charge. “Alrighty then,” he said, returning her sly smile. It was time to get down to business.

                Not one to tease, Qrow immediately put his tongue and then his lips to her left breast, gently squeezing the right. For the first time that evening, Winter moaned audibly. She had been more vocal their first night together, perhaps to excite him or draw him in. But now, every sound and motion was completely honest, for a reason neither of them were willing to admit. Her honest reactions taught him how to please her—they were learning each other, together. One night stands were endings by definition, but this was a beginning.

                His free hand was in her hair, first attempting to unpin her bun and failing, then daring to fiddle with the curl in her bangs. Qrow let out a small sigh, still muffled against her skin. He had thought about doing this constantly for months, and it was finally happening. He pressed the flat of his tongue against her nipple, and felt her legs squirm underneath him. _Excellent_. In the spirit of exploration, he took a small amount of skin between his teeth and nibbled gently. When he glanced up to gauge her interest, she seemed mildly intrigued. He bit down again, just a little harder than he intended, but Winter only moaned in satisfaction.

                “Ha,” Qrow chuckled, deliberately not looking up at her as he said, “Huntresses, so predictable.”

                Winter seemed to recognize the bait and take it anyway. “Is that so?” She asked. She pulled him up and off her by the hair, but she seemed playful, not angry. Crawling forward on her hands and knees, she forced him off the end and said, “If you think you’re so good, you should prove it.” From on his knees on her floor, peering up as she sat on the edge of the bed, he knew exactly what she meant.

                “I’d be happy to,” he said. Their first time had been hurried, almost frantic with the fleeting connection of a one night stand. Now, Qrow was happy to have to opportunity to savor it. Luckily her pants were much less complicated than her shirt, and he removed them in a matter of seconds. He wasted no time in slipping off her panties, which were the same blue lace as her bra.

                He was pleased to find that she was already quite wet, and had been for a while. His moment of hesitation was not forgiven, and Winter grabbed him by the hair and guided him exactly where he needed to be. She kept her hand there as he explored her pussy with his tongue, directing him as she saw fit. Qrow was not usually one to utilize religious vocabulary, but Winter’s pussy was divine. He had imagined what this would be like too, but his fantasy paled in comparison to hearing her moan as he pushed deeper inside of her. She wrapped her bare legs around his back, pulling him as close as he possibly could be.

                “Ohh…” A moan turned into a whimper, seemingly involuntarily. Qrow had recalled a few things from their first night as well, particularly that her clit needed an abundance of attention. Naturally, she was not easy to please, but seemed to be enjoying herself all the same. The introduction of a couple fingers prompted something like a deep sigh of relief.

                “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting,” he said. Winter let go of his hair and laid back onto the bed, which afforded him an even better angle. For good measure, he pulled her knees up onto his shoulders, feeling her whole body react to his touch. Qrow was aroused nearly to the point of discomfort—nothing turned him on more than this uptight, professional woman in a state of shameless pleasure. He longed to make her cum, to hear her whimper the way she had the first night they spent together. She had been surprised, even embarrassed about it at the time, and Qrow wanted to prove he could do it again.

                Winter seemed to have other ideas about the method, though. She gestured for him to join her back on the bed, and deftly slipped his pants off as he climbed up. “Oh, I see,” he said slyly.

                “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting either,” she said, raising her eyebrows and very obviously staring at his dick.

                “Whatever you’d like, Lieutenant Coronel,” Qrow said with a wink. But he failed to keep his cool as he rubbed his dick against the lips of her pussy, and for a moment his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He could no longer form coherent thoughts—he was only filled with lust and affection for the woman laying before him.

                Winter smirked. “Hmm, in that case,” she began. She led him towards the headboard, positing his back up against it.

                “Oh hell yes,” he said under his breath, but clearly for her benefit as well. She spent a few agonizing moments teasing him. She ran her fingers along his thighs, her lips just barely blushing his dick, tantalizingly close. But Qrow appreciated the anticipation. The only thing better than fucking Winter Schnee was being fucked by her.

                She wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed him deeply. Qrow was overcome with a feeling he wasn’t quite expecting—romance. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her closer, reveling in the sensation of bare skin on bare skin. His eyes were still closed when she lowered herself down onto his dick, so he moaned suddenly and involuntarily.

                “Oh—oh,” he opened his eyes to find that Winter looked quite pleased as well, biting her lip as she slowly moved up and down. He wanted nothing more than to watch his dick slide in and out of her, completely covered in the wetness of her pussy, but he knew it would be difficult to hold back that way. He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows at her, vaguely expectant.

                “Ha,” She chuckled, amused by the gesture. She began to speak again, but took a small pause to moan. “You’d like your ego stroked, clearly. Well, it’s going to take a little more than that.”

                As a response, Qrow lifted his knees, which both pushed her a little closer to him and allowed him to match his movements to her own. Winter finally closed her eyes for just a moment as she said, “Oh god, yes.”

                He was fully entranced by the sight of Winter’s breasts bouncing as she rode him. “This is why I wanted to leave the lights on,” he pointed out, but he was having trouble keeping his voice steady.

                Even so, when she leaned over to kiss him again, Qrow found himself closing his eyes. She didn’t seem interested in banter anymore, which was fine by him. He held her firmly by the hips, but let her control the pace. Each time her pussy clenched around his dick, he was nudged a bit closer to orgasm, whether he was ready or not.

                “Mmm,” he said, the sound muffled against her lips. Winter had dug her nails into his back, and he loved it. She then moved to kiss his neck, and it was almost too much. “Oh god, Winter—“

                “Shh,” she said, putting her lips up against his, staring deep into his eyes. “Not yet,” she added.

                As she was certainly aware, the instruction drove him crazy. He clenched her thigh as she rode his dick harder, faster. His other hand wandered, on a mission.

                “Oh, fuck,” Winter breathed, leaving no doubt in his mind that he had done the right thing. He rubbed her clit in big, slow circles, and her pussy tightened around him. Qrow could feel that she had begun to sweat, and he knew he had as well.

                “Oh god—yes—please,” She said, and the desperation that had snuck into her voice reminded him of a certain sound she made their first night together. She had let all pretenses of being clever or coy fall away, leaving only her raw desires to be expressed without shame. “Please don’t stop,” she whispered. “Oh—Qrow—!”

                He hadn’t been expecting her to say his name, so the unexpected sound of her orgasm triggered his own. He had been holding back for too long, so the sudden release was earth-shattering. It felt as though all the energy was leaving his body at once, permanently. _If this somehow kills me,_ his endorphin-addled brain thought, _it was totally worth it._ But it didn’t, and in a matter of seconds Winter collapsed on top of him.

                Any remaining desire to move was gently smothered by the feeling of her skin on his—fiery and slick with sweat. She kissed his collarbone, then his neck, then his lips. She kissed him again, and again, and again. Qrow had reached the inconceivable peak of bliss, and he swore he would do anything to stay there. After a few long moments, she laid her head back down on his chest, exhausted.

                “Don’t you want to take down your hair?” He mumbled, his eyes closed as he attempted to work his fingers through her bun.

                “Ha,” she laughed softly, “Have at it.”

                He did, very carefully pulling out white bobby pins as she fell asleep. Sometime before he finished, Qrow too drifted off. He woke briefly in the middle of the night to find that they had managed to work their way under the covers. Still, he was bothered by the light, so he very carefully slid out of bed and crossed the room to the switch. As he did, it occurred to him that if Winter were anyone else, he would take this opportunity to leave. But she had always been different, and that was truer than ever now. As he climbed back into bed beside her, he realized although the orgasm had passed, the sense of bliss remained.

                For the second time, Qrow woke with the sun streaming in through the windows in Winter Schnee’s bedroom. The warm orange glow fell in stripes across her face and hair. Her head was still resting on his chest, and he could feel the soft rhythm of her breathing. Part of him wanted to wake her up, but he couldn’t bear to disturb her. Instead, he set back to work undoing her hair. When he was nearly finished a few minutes later, she slowly opened her yes.

                Winter blinked for a couple seconds, gathering her thoughts before staring up at him quizzically. “I’ve been working on it all night,” he said with fake exasperation.

                She laughed, and laid back down. “I believe I owe you breakfast, don’t I?”

                Even though she couldn’t see him, Qrow raised his eyebrows. Things really were different this time. “Breakfast? It’s almost like you want me to come back,” he teased. He saw her smile, after a small moment of hesitation. Thoughts had begun to creep into his head about how this wasn’t sustainable, this couldn’t really last, but neither of them were ready to deal with that yet.

                “We’ll see. I’m not a very good cook,” she admitted, rising to her knees and stretching her arms. His attention was stolen by her breasts for a few seconds before he was able to answer.

                “Not a lot of time spent in the kitchens of the Schnee mansion, I guess,” Qrow mused. Winter paused for a moment, and he was worried he had said the wrong thing. His mind flashed back to the last morning spent in her bedroom, when he slammed the door on the way out.

                To his relief, she shook her head and said, “Not a chance. I learned a little in the Academy, but I’m still pretty behind.”

                “Well, I think I can help you out,” he said getting out of bed and striding over to meet her where she stood.

                “Sounds great,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

                Qrow only half dressed after their brief shower together, hoping Winter would follow his lead. “Any preference?” She asked slyly as she fished through her underwear drawer. “Of course,” she laughed when he selected a white lace pair, but obliged. She wore them with only a soft blue t-shirt, and piled her hair on top of her head in a haphazard bun. One would hardly believe that she was the same young woman that had made Lieutenant Coronel the night before, but that made the view all more fascinating.

                As promised, Qrow helped with breakfast. They worked side by side as he prepared omelets for them both, and she was appropriately impressed. “For someone as…” Winter searched for the right word, “…flighty as you, you’re pretty good at this.”

                He laughed, and kissed her nose. “Didn’t I tell you? I’m a family man,” he said, not really thinking about his words until it was too late. He desperately hoped she wouldn’t ask.

                “Oh,” she said simply. As she noticed Qrow was using the last egg, she said, “I didn’t exactly plan on you being here.”

                “That’s okay,” he replied, “Maybe…” he trailed off. She looked away, knowing what he had almost said. He was becoming far too honest for his own good.

                After they ate, Winter insisted on doing the dishes. “You cooked, I should clean,” she said, an uncomfortably domestic exchange given their situation. She caught him taking a photo as she worked, although he wasn’t trying to hide it.

                “Oh come on,” she said, “I’m a mess. If you want a nice photo I can—“

                “Well, that’s the point. I think you’ve never looked better,” Qrow replied. She seemed confused, but flattered. She kissed him again, and all seemed to be well.

                The tone began to grow uncomfortable as the morning went on. The question “What now?” hung in the air, unspoken and unanswered. Qrow excused himself to dress hurriedly in preparation for his trip back to Vale. When he laid eyes on her cluttered desk, he was offered one small fraction of a solution.

                It was only marginally easier to put his feelings into a few written words. When he stripped away all of the circumstances and uncertainties about the future, what was left was this: “I’ll be thinking of you.” There was nothing more honest that he could say. He placed the not on her desk, so that it could later say the things that he could not.

                “Qrow?” Winter asked as he returned. Her tone made him worry about what she was about to say, and whether he would regret what he left behind. She started to speak a few times, then finally said, “Do you…think this is…the start of something?”

                He wrapped his arms around her waist as she looked up at him apprehensively. He didn’t know much, and he had no idea what life had in store for him, but this much he was sure of.

                “Yeah,” he said, “I do.”

               


End file.
